1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is fluid or solution dispensing systems and particularly carpet cleaning systems.
2. Prior Art
The prior art includes many carpet cleaning systems which dispense cleaning solution, agitate the carpet, and recover the cleaning solution. These systems prefer rotating brushes for agitating the carpet and spray nozzles for spraying cleaning solution on the carpet. Solution dispensing arrangements are located relatively remote from the vacuum recovery device, causing cleaning solution to penetrate deeply into the carpet prior to recovery and therefore degrading solution recovery effectiveness. Use of brushes causes penetration of the carpet with flexible bristles and consequently pulling out of carpet fibers and general degradation of the carpet and excessive wear. Such systems are relatively expensive and complex, having the further disadvantage of poor reliability. For example, rotating brushes are connected with belts and pulleys which are relatively expensive and a common source of maintenance problems.
Standard methods of cleaning rugs provide for motor driven rotary brushes which require much service because of the use of motors, belts, brushes, and other requirements such as cooling air and electrical isolation. Additionally, the rotating brushes scrape material and remove or damage the carpet during the cleaning process.
Other cleaning methods and apparatus for cleaning textile fabric surfaces have heretofore been proposed. One example of such a method and apparatus may be found in Williams et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,541 issued Jan. 24, 1978. Although this and prior patents achieved some success in the cleaning process, it is still desirable and necessary to improve the effectiveness of such cleaning. The present methods for introducing the water detergent or hydrocarbon cleaning fluids do not provide for high ratios of recovery. Twenty-five percent or more, a large portion of the fluid, is left in the surface being cleaned. The present invention has shown capabilities of recovery from 90% to 96% leaving only 10% to 4%, respectively, in the surface being cleaned.